russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Studio 23 Schedule
Schedule Monday-Friday :5 am – Myx :6 am – Hey it's Breakfast Day! (LIVE) :7:30 am – Sineskwela :8 am – Art Kwela :8:30 am – Thomas & Friends :9 am – Wonder Pets :9:30 am – Back at the Barnyard :10 am – Dora the Explorer :10:30 am – I Am Legend :11 am (Tawa Way Zone) - :Monday: Abangan Ang Susunod Na Kabanata :Tuesday: Goin' Bananas :Wednesday: Whattamen :Thursday: Oki Doki Doc :Friday: Chika Chika Chicks :12 nn – LBO: Lunch Box Office :2 pm – Star Cinema Presents (Mon, Wed & Fri) :MBA (Tue & Thurs) (LIVE) :4 pm – The Wrap :4:30 pm – Legend of the Seeker (Tagalized) :5:30 pm – Wazzup Wazzup (LIVE) :6 pm - :Monday: NCIS L.A. :Tuesday: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation :Wednesday: Once Upon a Time :Thursday & Friday: The X-Factor Season 3 :7 pm - :Monday, Wednesday & Friday Barkada Nights (Friday 7:30 pm) :Tuesday & Thursday: UAAP (LIVE) (until 9 pm) (simulcast on PTV-4) :9 pm – Castle (Mon-Wed) :Supernatural (Thurs & Friday) :10 pm – Iba-Balita ni Anthony Taberna (LIVE) :10 pm - :Monday: Drewliano :Tuesday: Y Speak :Wednesday: Jai &; Joj :Thursday & Friday: The X-Factor U.S. 3 (until 12 mn) :11 pm - :Monday: Real Stories Kasama si Loren :Tuesday: WWE Raw :Wednesday: WWE NXT :12 mn – Myx :1 am to 2 am – O Shopping Saturday :6 am – Myx :7 am – Sabong TV :8 am – Gen RX :8:30 am – Pinoy Talk :9 am – Motocross TV :9:30 am – Thumbs Up :10 am – Asenso Pinoy :10:30 am – Football Asia :11 am – Zaijian: Ang Batang Pamilya :12 nn – LBO: Lunch Box Office :2 pm – UAAP (LIVE) (simulcast on PTV-4) :5:30 pm – MBA (LIVE) :7:30 pm – Iba-Balita Weekend (LIVE) :8 pm – Studio 23 Presents :10 pm – WWE Superstars :11 pm – Gag U :11:30 pm – Eskwelahan ni Ryan Bang :12 mn – Myx :1 am to 2 am – O Shopping Sunday :5 am – The Word Exposed :6 am – Friends Again :7 am – Family Rosary Crusade :8 am – Sagupaan :8:30 am – Life Without Borders :9 am – TV Healing Mass for the Homebound (LIVE) :10 am – Thomas & Friends :10:30 am – Sagupaan TV :11 am – Hardcore Brothers Easy Ride :11:30 am – Yamaha :12 nn – ABS-CBN Sports presents Top Rank Boxing :2 pm – UAAP (LIVE) (simulcast on PTV-4) :6 pm – MBA (LIVE) :8 pm – Iba-Balita Weekend :8:30 pm – FPJ: Ang Nag-Iisang Alamat :10:30 pm – Gameday Weekend :11 pm – UFC Mayhem :1 am to 2 am – O Shopping Studio 23 Talents *Anthony Taberna (Iba-Balita) *Atom Araullo (Hey it's Breakfast Day!, Iba-Balita Weekend) *Loren Legarda (Real Stories kasama si Loren) *Drew Arellano (Hey it's Breakfast Day!, Drewliano) *Xian Lim (Hey it's Breakfast Day!) *Marie Lozano (Hey it's Breakfast Day!) *Janella Salvador (Hey it's Breakfast Day!) *Neil Coleta (Hey it's Breakfast Day!) *Jai and Joj Agpangan (Hey it's Breakfast Day!, Jai & Joj) *Ryan Bang (Hey it's Breakfast Day!, Eskwelahan ni Ryan Bang) *Solenn Heussaff (Hey it's Breakfast Day!) *Juddha Paolo (Hey it's Breakfast Day!) *Robi Domingo (Hey it's Breakfast Day!) *Andre Felix (Hey it's Breakfast Day!) *Georgina Wilson (Hey it's Breakfast Day!) *Carmina Villaroel (Art Kwela) *Xyriel Manabat (Art Kwela) *Cory Quirino (Life Without Borders) *Vhong Navarro (Wazzup Wazzup) *Toni Gonzaga (Wazzup Wazzup) *Robin Padilla (Wazzup Wazzup) *Zaijian Jaranilla (Zaijian: Ang Batang Pamilya) *Angel Aquino (Zaijian: Ang Batang Pamilya) *Iya Villania (Gag U!) *Alfred Vargas (Gag U!) *Gretchen Fullido (The Wrap) *Bianca Gonzalez (Y Speak)